Daughter Of A HalfBreed
by Mlle Mellise
Summary: Illenna. Daughter of a halbreed, seeks out her father to make him pay for what he did to her mother thirteen years ago. But when she finally finds out the truth behind what happened, will her intentions remain the same?
1. She's pregnant!

**TITLE: Daughter of a HalfBreed**

**RATING: T**

**GENDER: Romance/drama**

**AUTHOR: Jakunen Kaze (lonely wind)**

**SUMMARY: self-explanatory. Rating may change. Please give this fic a chance…

* * *

**

Disclaimer: -is sleeping-

Ky: You'd best not wake her Inuyasha she's really tired…

Inuyasha: What has she been doing all day? She doesn't do anything!

Ky: Well… she's gone to school, dealt with a bitchy prep, Got loaded with homework, got on the bus, went home, finished her homework, worked on her fanfics, went kickboxing, came home, ate, studied, and now she's asleep. She's got volleyball too…

Inuyasha: doesn't seem like much.

Ky: Trust me. It's a lot once you're actually doing it all.

Disclaimer: nnn… -mumbles "osuwari" in sleep-

Inuyasha: OW!

A/N: I got ideas right after I read the "The Picture Book" by Susannah Keating for the tenth time. (It's one of my favorite books. So, sue me.) I also love this idea… I'll tell you why later on…

* * *

Chapter one: She's pregnant!

Nineteen year old Kagome Higurashi nervously made her way over to the phone in her small apartment. She picked up the phone, and then dialed a number. _What will he say? Will he be happy?_

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered nervously.

"Kagome? What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, immediately concerned. "_Baby"! THAT'S JUST IT!_ Kagome screamed silently.

"We need to talk."

"We _are_ talking." Inuyasha teased.

"In person."

"Fine. When and where?"

"Twenty minutes, Central Park." Kagome said slightly more calmly.

"Okay. I'll see you."

The twenty-one year old silver haired amber eyed hanyou ran up to the black haired girl and held her close in his arms, breathing in her wonderful pine scent.

"What's wrong Kagome? You sounded like a nervous wreck on the phone."

"I was… Inuyasha… you like kids, right?" Kagome said quietly.

"Yeah, they're ok."

"Well um… Inuyasha… I'm… pregnant…"

"You're not serious!" he said incredulously. Kagome nodded. "No way in hell…"

"It's true…"

"I don't believe this!" Inuyasha yelled drawing attention to them.

"Inuyasha, do you think we could discuss this _without_ getting hysterical?" Kagome asked quietly. Quite frankly, she was getting scared.

"How in the hell did you get pregnant?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Hm, let's see… I had sex with you a few times so what does that indicate?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Were you with other guys?" Inuyasha demanded.

"How dare you accuse me of sleeping with other men!" Kagome shouted.

"What about Koga?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That was a stupid kiss!" Kagome exploded. "Kissing doesn't get a girl pregnant, stupid. Sex does."

"Okay. So, _I_ got you pregnant. That much we know. But when…?" Inuyasha mumbled pacing back and forth.

"You don't even seem remotely happy that I'm pregnant with _your_ no child no less!" Kagome exploded glaring at him.

"Just because I don't seem happy doesn't mean I'm not."

"So you're happy, then?" Kagome said, her anger diminishing.

"Kagome. You're nineteen and you're going to have a kid. Do you know what you did by telling me!"

"Well what did you want me to do! Not tell you then when it's born, say; "Oh yeah, Inuyasha, you got me pregnant nine months ago. It just slipped my mind to tell you earlier." Is that what you wanted to happen!"

"Of course not. Don't be stupid."

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL THAT WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!"

"Of course I do! But I didn't want this so soon! Kagome, we're young. You could have gone to college. You could have finished college then we could have-"

"**_YOU ARE THE ONE WHO GOT ME PREGNANT REMEMBER!_**" Kagome screamed.

"Well, we'll get an abortion."

"No! I will not kill this baby!" Kagome screamed.

"And_ you _are the one who suggested discussing things _without_ getting hysterical?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"SHUT UP!"

"You listen to me Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No _you_ listen! This is not my fault! I can't get myself pregnant! How could you think I was sleeping with other men! Why would you think I would cheat on you!"

"Kagome, we-"

"What is all this "we" shit, huh! You're deciding everything! STOP TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE!"

Inuyasha looked at her with a blank expression on his face. "Fine. If you decide to have this baby, I'm leaving. I never want to see you again. If you decide not to have the baby, maybe I'll stay."

"You don't mean that." Kagome whispered in disbelief.

"You know damned well I do."

That was the last thing he said to her before simply walking away. He left her standing there, and didn't turn back.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha you can't do this to me!" Kagome cried, falling to her knees. "Not now! You can't walk out on me like this! Don't you care about your baby's future! Don't you care at all, about what will happen! Inuyasha! _Inuyasha_!"

But Inuyasha just kept walking, leaving Kagome to cry out of frustration, fear, anger, sorrow, and just for the sake of crying.

* * *

BOOM! The now thirty-two year old Kagome sat up in her bed, her forehead drenched in sweat, and she was breathing heavily. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and just sat there for a moment trying to calm herself down.

"Why the hell does that day still haunt me?" Kagome asked herself quietly.

"Mom?" came a quiet voice from the door. Kagome looked over to see her daughter, Illenna. (pronounced: Il-len-na) "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep…"

"Was I? I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare." Kagome gave a small laugh. "What was I screaming?"

"Nothing really. Just screaming "no" and basically screaming." the twelve, soon to be thirteen year old girl said simply as she sat down at the foot of her mother's bed. "You shouldn't eat chocolate before bed anymore…"

"Give up chocolate before bed? Never." Kagome said pretending to sound offended.

"Mommy, who's Inuyasha?" she asked innocently.

"Who?" Kagome's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name.

"Inuyasha," Illenna repeated slowly, "who is he?"

"Where did you hear that name?" Kagome demanded.

"You were screaming it in your sleep."

"He's no one." Kagome lied getting out of bed. Illenna followed her downstairs.

"Mom!" Illenna groaned. "Come on, tell me!"

"No!" Kagome said sharply.

"Okay." Illenna said quickly and quietly, knowing better than to get her mother angry.

"Listen, Illi, I'm sorry, I just… I'm having a bad day." Kagome said pouring cereal into her bowl.

"Already? Wow, it usually takes twenty minutes for you to decide if it's a good day or a bad day."

"No sarcasm. I don't need it right now."

"It wasn't sarcasm!" Illenna protested. "I was just pointing out facts."

"Well enough facts, I want to eat my cereal."

"Whatever you say. I'll just go ask Sango who Inuyasha is." Illenna said walking up the stairs. Kagome whirled around.

"You will do no such thing and you will never bring up his name in this house ever again!" Kagome shrilled.

"Who's name, mommy?" Illenna asked innocently. _I'm going to go ask Miroku who Inuyasha is weather you like it or not, mom._

Illenna walked over to the phone and dialed Sango's number. She tucked a strand of her silky silver hair behind her ear, and closed her amber eyes for a minute and opened them once again when she heard Kohaku's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kohaku." Illenna said sweetly.

"Oh hey Illi… wait… you sound… sweet… okay give it up. What do you want?" asked the fourteen year old boy. (This Kohaku is not Sango's brother, this Kohaku is her son named after her brother…)

"Is your dad home?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. That's all I need to know." Illenna said before simply hanging up.

Illenna slipped on her runners and ran out the door. She ran down the street in the direction of Sango, Miroku and Kohaku's house. She kicked the door impatiently, in too much of a hurry to knock.

"Oh, hi Illenna. How are you? I just sent Kohaku to-"

"Who is Inuyasha and how does he know my mom?" Illenna demanded.

"You're just like your mother. Always getting straight to the point." Miroku sighed. _But there's so much of your father in you as well, Illenna…_

"What the hell do you mean? Of course I'm like… don't the damned change the subject!" Illenna said sharply. "I want to know who Inuyasha is!"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Would I be asking you if I did know?" Illenna snapped.

"Come inside. I think this will really shock you."

Illenna sat down on the couch and Miroku sat in the armchair across from her. The blue eyed, black haired thirty-four year old took a deep breath before speaking.

"Illenna… Inuyasha is… a hanyou. An inu-hanyou to be exact." Miroku said slowly.

"So what does that have to do with my mom and me?" Illenna asked obviously not understanding.

"Illenna, Inuyasha is your father." Miroku said letting out a sigh.

Illenna laughed. "Okay I watched a Star Wards movie or something and this is bringing back the "I am your father" scene." (Hey, I'm anime girl. Not star wars.)

"This is no laughing matter. I'm telling you the truth."

All the blood in Illenna's body ran cold. If it hadn't doe so before, it had now. _M-my father? But I thought… or maybe… wait… what did you think? Did I actually think he was dead? Did I think he was just gone? Did I think much of him at all? Of course I did, don't be stupid Illenna, you think about him all the time. You're thinking about him now. But why isn't he here with us? Because he's not. Shut up! No, you shut up!_ Illenna punched herself mentally to stop herself from arguing with herself again. _Doesn't he want me at all?_ Illenna thought letting tears form in her eyes. _But mom… How could she… why would she…_

"Listen, your mom probably didn't tell you because your dad walked out on you and your mom when he found out she was pregnant." Miroku said calmly.

"He did **_WHAT_**!" Anger built up inside Illenna. _That's why he's not here! The **CREEP!**_

"He just wasn't ready to have a baby, you have to understand that-"

"So he just walked out on my mom! What, did he say "Sorry Kagome, but since you're pregnant with my kid, I don't want to see you anymore"! WHAT THE FUCK IS HIS FUCKING PROBLEM WITH KIDS! AM I REALLY THAT MUCH OF A FUCKING BURDEN TO HIM!" Illenna screamed.

"Illenna… your… ears…" Miroku said steering her towards a mirror. Illenna screamed.

"**_I HAVE DOG EARS!_**"

"You have youkai blood running through you… It's only to be expected now that you know…"

"I FRICKEN HAVE FRICKEN DOG EARS!" Illenna yelled. "AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THIS WAS TO BE EXPECTED!"

"Yes. And I'd say you're handling it quite well…"

"I'm handling this well…! How will I turn back?" Illenna demanded.

"Imagine yourself the way you were before I suppose. You were thinking of yourself as a dog when I told you about Inuyasha being an inu-hanyou… weren't you?"

"Well yeah…" Illenna closed her eyes, doing as Miroku directed. "Did it work?"

"Yes. Now learn to control yourself. And your temper for that matter."

"I don't fucking need to fucking control my fucking temper." Illenna snapped.

"Watch your language, young lady." Miroku warned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm going home."

Once Illenna was out the door, she broke into a run. Blinded with tears, she ran down the sidewalk until she ran into someone. She mumbled sorry, but the person didn't let go. She was about to scream when a familiar voice said;

"Illi, calm down. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Illenna wiped away her tears and looked up to see Kohaku.

"I-I just found out who my father is." she whispered. Kohaku wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "He's such a bastard…"

"I'm sorry," Kohaku said quietly, "if it makes you feel any better, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Illenna allowed herself to place her hands on Kohaku's chest and let her head rest in between her hands. "Kohaku," she whispered, letting more tears fall. "thank you… thank you so much…"

* * *

Wheeeeee! This chapter was an astounding 8 pages! Yes, that's right! 8! My gosh… I'm pathetic… anyways… here's my review…Rayne's Review 

Length could be improved. I don't think it wasn't moving to fast. Overall, I think this was a good chapter.

2,084 words

12,015 characters with spaces


	2. Plan

Disclaimer: hell. Whack me over the head with a rubber duck; I still don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter two: Plan

After Illenna's encounter with Kohaku and the information from Miroku, she entered the house quietly and slipped into her room without her mother noticing. She then lay on her bed and simply cried. She cried because her mother had nightmares involving her father. She was different… she knew that. But why didn't her mother tell her how different she was? She felt so lost… so alone… there wasn't anyone like her… no one that she knew of…

Illenna dried her tears and walked over to her desk and sat down. She opened her drawer and took out a pen and her journal. She wrote for quite awhile then it suddenly hit her. Sango. _Sango! She can help me! She always has… _Sango was like a sister… and she had _always_ protected her…

"Illi?" Kagome knocked lightly on the door.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ordering pizza. Are you in the mood for something different?"

"Nope."

"You're fairly easy to please."

"Yep."

"Why are we talking with a door between us?"

"Because we are strange people."

"Hey Illi, do you mind if I invite Koga over?"

"Yes mommy. I do mind." Illenna replied sweetly.

Kagome sighed. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he's an ass."

"He is not."

"Care to wager on that?" Illenna demanded.

"Whatever. He's coming over." Kagome said firmly. She was walking down the stairs when she heard her daughter shout;

"Well go ahead and invite him over! I hate him anyway so what do I care? Oh, just the fact that he'll be in _my_ house, he'll be using _my_ couch, he'll be touching _my _floors, _my_ carpets and he'll be breathing **_my oxygen_**!"

Kagome shook her head and laughed. "Strange child…"

* * *

**The next day… HAPPY BIRTHDAY ILLENNA! (It's her birthday now… wheee…)****

* * *

**

"Sango pleeeeeeeeeese?" Illenna begged, her hands laced together in front of her. She looked up at Sango with pleading eyes.

"No." Sango shook her head stubbornly.

"Sango, I've never asked you for anything so important to me before! Please, I need to see him. Please, Sango, I'm begged you." Illenna pleaded. "Consider this my birthday present?"

Sango sighed deeply. She knew Kagome would have her head for this, but what the hell. It was the kid's birthday after all. She deserved what she wanted for her birthday. Didn't she…?

"Alright. I'll phone him."

"You are the best person in the world!" Illenna exclaimed happily.

Sango picked up the phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell number, half hoping he would pick up, half hoping he wouldn't.

"Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha, where you going to be today?"

"Why you asking?"

"Just asking." Sango said simply.

"Out at the mall."

"Which mall?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just answer the damned questions." Sango snapped.

"Fine. I'll be at central mall. I'll be in the bookstore. Happy?"

"Yep. Bye." Sango said hanging up.

"So?" Illenna asked eagerly.

"He'll be at central mall bookstore. I'll drive you there." Sango said hugging her affectionately.

"Thank you Sango." Illenna said hugging back.

"I'll only take you if you don't tell your mom, okay?" Sango said with a questioning and slightly afraid expression. Illenna smiled and nodded.

"Okay. I won't tell her."

Illenna breathed deeply. She secretly inhaled her own scent, trying to figure out if she smelled at all like her mother and her father. Nope, her mother was ruled out since Kagome smelled like pine, and Illenna smelled like sakura and faintly of lavender.

* * *

_Flashback… _

_"Before we go, there's something you should see." Sango said leading her up to the attic._

"_What is it?" Illenna asked curiously. Sango opened an old box of clothes, and pulled out a blood red sweater._

"_This was your father's. He gave it to Miroku It meant a lot to Miroku, considering this sweater was your father's favorite." Sango said quietly. "But he put it away after your father left your mother. I hope it still holds his scent. Then it can be useful to you when you try to find him today."_

_Illenna touched it, and a whirlwind of emotions hit her. They weren't even hers. That was a strange power of hers; she could see, smell, and feel emotions, scents, and visions from past times. Those emotions…most likely Miroku's… then the scent came. The familiar scent. 'Familiar? How is it familiar? Oh, wait… I'm feeling Miroku's emotions…Kind of weird though… haha… wait until I tell Miroku about this…' Sweet smelling coffee…and smoke. Her father's scent…_

"_Sango, my dad smoked didn't he?" Illenna asked looking at the thirty-three year old woman next to her._

"_Yes unfortunately." Sango said flatly._

"_How do you know my father so well?"_

"_I was his best friend," Sango said quietly, "and I'm the one who introduced your parents to each other."

* * *

_

End flashback… 

Heh. Smoke, does he? What a bad influence he'll have on his daughter. Illenna smirked bitterly. Daughter? What daughter? As far as he's concerned, he doesn't have one.

"We're here Illi." Sango said quietly. "Good luck. I want you to be careful."

"Yes." Illenna gave a short nod. "I will."

"Okay." Sango unlocked the doors. "Take care of yourself, kid."

A rush of excitement rushed through Illenna's body and settled in her stomach. Her heart was bounding uncontrollably. She was going to meet her father. For the first time in her life.

* * *

Ugh… **disgustingly** short chapter… I can't write a review for this chapter… It's way too short…(thank god… lol) 


	3. That unforgetable girl

Disclaimer: IIDOI! That means… IDIOTS I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Mmkay?

* * *

Chapter three: That unforgettable girl

"Bookstore…" Illenna mumbled to herself while walking around trying to remember where it was. She hadn't been here in what, two, three months? I haven't been here in two fucking months and I already forgot where everything is!

Illenna stopped at the now familiar smell. Coffee, smoke… and… vanilla…! It was him. Inuyasha. Strangely, no one was bothered by the fact that there was a man with dog-ears walking around. Well, almost no one. Screw you, screw you, fuck you I fucking hate you, you fucking fucked up piece of shit! Illenna thought venomously as she glared at Inuyasha (Heh… Illenna's got a very colorful vocabulary...) Almost as if he could feel her anger, he turned around and locked eyes with her. What she saw was confusion, shock, and he had this stupid, incredulous look on his face…

Inuyasha simply stared at the girl across the store from him. She seemed about, thirteen, with the same kind of silver hair that he had. And the same amber eyes... no, they weren't the same… This girl's eyes… he saw hatred. Anger. Hurt. He had never seen or felt any emotions so strong until now. The expression on her face was almost like Kagome's when they had first met… Confident, cold, untrusting, distant… Could she be… this girl… she could be…No. She can't be. Could she…? Inuyasha thought to himself. Before he knew it, the girl he had just saw took off, sprinting away somewhere around the bookstore.

Inuyasha blinked. "That's strange…"

He shook his head, and walked out of the bookstore. He walked around the small park, thinking of what he could have been doing right then if he hadn't left Kagome and their baby… He looked over to the swing set, and saw her. The girl again. She was alone, looking at the sand, swinging slowly. He sat down on the swing beside her. Something about this girl kept his thoughts on her…

"Hello." He said smiling. She looked up at him. It was definitely her. She didn't smile. Her face held no expression, but her eyes were cold…

"Hello…" she said quietly.

"So, how are you…?"

"Listen. My mom taught me not to talk to strangers, and she told me, if they don't leave me alone, kick their ass and show no mercy. Kickboxing pays off." She said, her once expressionless face now changing to a "LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE" expression.

"Why are you by yourself? It's dangerous for a girl like you to be alone like this."

"Feh. I can take care of myself…" she said turning her gaze to the ground once again.

"Where's your mom?"

"With her boyfriend…"

"And your dad…?" Inuyasha asked, now getting nervous.

"Probably fucking rotting in fucking hell…" she said quietly. "I don't know, I don't know him… the fucking fucked up piece of shit…"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

The girl kicked the ground, making sand fly out in front of her. "Don't say sorry. It doesn't mean anything. Everyone assumes that it's so hard to be without a father, when it's really nothing. For me, it's normal not to have a father figure in my life. I highly recommend it, actually."

"Thank you. Remind me next time when I have a daughter, to just give her away." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically.

"There won't be a next time, because we won't meet again." The girl said kicking up sand again.

"By any chance, is your mother's name Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked unexpectedly. The girl looked up.

"I wouldn't tell my mother's name to a complete stranger." She said coldly. "Even if you say you know her, I want solid proof."

"I should get going…"

"You should, before my mom comes." She said looking straight at him now.

"Why? I can understand her being protective but-"

"She won't like you so get lost." She said venomously. "I don't want to get my mom angry so GO. AWAY."

Inuyasha shrugged and started to walk away. He turned around, and the girl was gone. What the fuck? Inuyasha thought, confused. He shook his head and continued to walk away.

Illenna watched from the shade of a nearby tree as Inuyasha walked away. She smirked. Confused, pathetic fool… I hope you die… Illenna said to herself silently as she ran off towards home again.

* * *

"Happy birthday Illenna!" Kagome said hugging her daughter.

Illenna's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed at the scent… That unwanted scent… She covered her nose. Why hadn't she noticed it earlier?

"MOM! THERE'S AN ASSHOLE IN THE HOUSE!" Illenna screamed.

Koga walked into the foyer with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Haha, very funny, Illi."

"It is when you're screaming in pain." Illenna replied coldly.

"Now, now. You two…" Kagome warned.

"Feh." Illenna said walking past the two.

Once she was in her room, she fell back on her bed and sighed. _YOU RUINED MY BIRTHDAY, KOGA!_ She screamed silently as she glared at the ceiling. Illenna stormed off to the bathroom to brush her hair. (Dunno… I do this when I'm angry… it hurts though… I brush really hard when I'm angry…)

She looked in the mirror and screamed. Her hair was jet black, and her eyes which were once amber, were now bluish grey. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!_

"Illenna-"

"EverythingisfinemomI'mgoingtoKohaku'sforabitseeyoulaterbye!"

Kagome barely had time to get up before she heard the door slam. Kagome blinked.

"Strange girl…"

* * *

"MIROKU! YOU FUCKING OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR RIGHT FUCKING NOW YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Illenna screamed kicking the door. Miroku opened the door quickly, and grabbed Illenna by the hair then covered her mouth with his other hand. She then bit down on his hand. She tasted blood in her mouth… _OH SHIT! I just bit Miroku!_

"Illenna what the hell was that for!" Miroku demanded, rinsing off his hand.

"Sorry… reflex…"

"So what are you here for?" Miroku asked while he bandaged his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Well, now that the youkai blood running through you is awakened, you have to expect to turn human, sometimes. More often, than a hanyou would of course, but still. Expect it."

"So this is going to happen on a regular basis!" Illenna demanded. Miroku nodded. "Bullshit! All of this!"

Miroku sighed. "Mind you, your mom may not mind you swearing, but I do."

"Oh, right. Sorry…"

Sango came down the stairs and blinked. "Illenna…?"

"Is it really that easy to tell me apart from me when I'm not human?" Illenna asked burying her face in her hands.

"No, but you're the only one besides your mom and dad who would cuss at Miroku so loudly."

"Oh…"

"Well… I'm going to go meet your dad, so do you want to come…?"

"Okay…" Illenna stood up.

"Kohaku, get down here! We're going!" Sango shouted up the stairs.

"Coming mom!" Kohaku came running down the stairs, then stopped at the sight of the now human Illenna. "Uh, mom? Who is this?"

Sango grinned and looked at Illenna who was sitting on the couch trying to curl up into a ball and seeming like she wanted to disappear. "Illenna, if Kohaku can't tell who you are, your dad surely can't."

Illenna looked up. She didn't smile. She was starting to act like that Kanna girl she had met before… "You're forgetting the matter of scent…"

Sango's expression changed momentarily. "Well we'll fool him… He hardly had time to memorize the scent. Right?"

Illenna nodded slowly and rose to her feet. Kohaku simply stared at her, which made her flush red and she yelled;

"QUIT STARING AT ME!"

Kohaku quickly turned away and followed his mother out the door.

* * *

It was a very uncomfortable ride for Illenna. She noticed Kohaku kept glancing over at her, and when she caught him, she glared at him.

"If you've got something to say, say it already." Illenna snapped. "Well?"

"Nothing." Kohaku quickly turned his gaze to the window.

Sango sighed and shook her head from the driver's seat and said quietly; "Ah, puppy love. So strange it's those two though…"

"It's not love…" Illenna whispered to herself, "It's like… for now…"

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth in front of the phone. He had been doing this for the past hour. Ever since he had met that girl, he couldn't get Kagome off his mind. So, now, at home, he was debating weather he should phone her or not.

"What the hell. I've got nothing else to lose…" Inuyasha muttered as he dialed the phone number he had memorized so many years ago.

"Hello?"

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. It was her. Kagome. She still had the same phone number; she probably lived in the same house…. She sounded the same… A little tired, but nonetheless, the sweet voice he had loved hearing.

"Ka…gome…?" his couldn't find his voice anymore, so all that came out was a whisper.

"Who is this? How do you know my name! Hello!"

And then he hung up. For a long time, he just stared at the phone. He still couldn't believe that it was her… After thirteen years, she was still there…

Kagome stared at the receiver in her hand. "It couldn't have been him…could it?"

It must have been her imagination. It _had_ to be. But then again…

Memories of being in Inuyasha's arms, hearing him whisper sweet nothings, declarations of his love for her in her ear… She had memorized his voice… She would always remember it…

Kagome shook her head, and hung up the phone. "It can't be him. He probably forgot about his baby… And me."

* * *

Okay. It is the sixteenth of October, so no updates for about a week or two… 


	4. Evil Eyes

**Chapter four: Evil Eyes**

**Disclaimer: Poop.**

**Inuyasha: What the fuck…**

**Disclaimer: SHOVE IT BITCH! -Walks away pissed-**

**Inuyasha: -blinks- Uh… Is that proof enough that she doesn't own me?

* * *

**

A/N: We won! The volley tourney on Friday rocked! Why? Because we kicked ass! We played H.C. Avery and we fricken kicked their ass twenty to one! HELL YEAH GO LIONS! Lmao the best part is we kicked ESOMS (école seven oaks middle school, our enemy. You should hear what some people say about them lol) ass four times! We were all so hyper… it was so fricken awesome!

We had another tourney last Tuesday (Nov. 8th) and we kicked ass. I got heck for saying the word 'ass' in class the next day. Our student teacher is such a bitch that picks on ME.

First actual update in a while… Sorry guys! My mom's computer crashed and we had to take it to future shop ages ago, so in order to connect to the Internet, my mom took my laptop. The one I write my fanfics on. Blah... I'm loaded with homework, so it's not easy to work on fanfics too... (maybe it wouldn't happen if I didn't procrastinate...)

* * *

Once out of the car, Illenna, was surprised at how many people there were. Sheknew she shouldn't beexpecting more, but what did she care at the moment?

"Hey Sango, who's kid did you steal?" yelled someone with extremely long, black hair and strangely red eyes. Illenna set her icy gaze on each one of them. _Pathetic fools…Hey is that dude a girl?_ Illenna's icy stare lingered on him for a few seconds. There was something strange about him… A shiver shot up her spine, and Illenna narrowed her eyes. _There's something off about that man…_

Then, she could see it clearly. A dark, blue, almost black light surrounding him. If you could even call it a light… The man met her gaze with an equally icy one of his own. There was only one word that flooded her thoughts at the moment. 'Evil.' _Best be on you guard, Illenna._ She said silently to herself.

"Shut up Naraku. I didn't steal her, they practically begged me to take her." Sango lied.

"Hey kid. Who are your parents?"

Illenna hesitated before opening her mouth. _Be sweet, polite… Fool them into believing you're the kindest girl they'd ever meet-_ "Pfft. You expect me to actually tell you?"

Illenna heard a familiar voice from among the crowd. "Naraku, are you being told off by little girls again?"

This was pissing her off. How dare they call her a little girl! "Shove it bitch. Don't insult someone who can kick your sorry ass." Illenna snapped. _**OH SHIT! **There goes Miroku's plan… he's gonna kill me, isn't he…?_

"Illi, temper." Kohaku whispered. He stood right beside her, so she had no problem hearing him with such dull senses.

"Sango, whose kid is this?" Inuyasha asked as he appeared in front of the crowd of people.

"Kagome's."

"So do you mean-"

"You're not the only one she slept with Inuyasha. She's had other boyfriends after you left her." Sango snapped obviously pissed off by his tone.

"So she's…"

"Koga's."

Illenna's eyes widened. "SANGO!" she screamed out in anger and disbelief.

Inuyasha stepped closer to Illenna and examined her face carefully. "So you're Koga's kid, huh? No trace of demon in you… He must be disappointed not having a kid with demon blood…"

"Hmph." Illenna turned away and fixed her gaze on the sky, which glowed with the after light of the set sun.

"Strange… I remember your voice from somewhere…"

Illenna showed no signs of nervousness. She simply chose to ignore him. To her right then, he didn't exist. _Like I didn't exist to him…_

Inuyasha blinked. "Do you have any siblings…?"

"No."

"How long has your mom been with your… erm, dad?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Illenna's responses were short and cold. It was obvious she didn't want to talk.

"Sango, are you sure this is Koga's kid?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Inuyasha she's my best friend. I would know who the father of her daughter is."

"Then what about that…"

"Abortion." Sango lied.

"So… She really…" Inuyasha was lost for words. _She really…? But I thought she…_

Illenna turned her gaze to Inuyasha, and looked at him curiously. "How did you know my mom?" she asked, though she knew very well what the answer really was.

"I… was a friend of your mother's. That's all."

"Hm… She doesn't seem to recall it that way."

"What do you mean?" out of the corner of her eyes, she could have sworn that his ears had perked up slightly.

"Nothing." Illenna replied simply. "Nothing at all."

"Well… What we planned originally won't happen since _SOMEONE_ brought kids along." the one referred to as Naraku – the one Illenna kept feeling the negative energy from – said with a pointed glare at Sango. Sango glared back.

"Shut your mouth before I make you." Sango snapped.

"Now, now. You two." Inuyasha warned.

"Sango… I want to go home – please." Illenna said rather loudly.

"You've only just gotten here–"

"I WANT TO GO HOME NOW." Illenna was yelling now. She was quite aware of that Naraku person watching her every move. It was really making her uncomfortable.

"Hey Kohaku, you've been quiet." Inuyasha stated, looking over to the fourteen year old.

"Not much in the mood to talk is all." Kohaku replied quietly. The whole time they had been together that day, Kohaku still hadn't taken his eyes off of Illenna

* * *

.

Shortness yes… EXTREME SHORTNESS which I should be sued for, but I have other chapters to come and I need time to think, rest, and eat so this is all I'm posting. Hey, it's better than nothing, right?


	5. Sweet Kiss

**Chapter Five: Sweet Kiss**

**Disclaimer: Here's the plan. I'll go fly to Tokyo, hunt down Kagome, jump through her well, and hunt down Inuyasha, confiscate Tessaiga, then drag him back with me to Canada, where they will stick me in my nice, white, padded room. Sound good? So who else is gonna come with me? XD**

**Inuyasha: O.o You're not serious, are you?**

**Disclaimer: -eye twitches- Do I look serious to you?**

**Inuyasha: -runs like hell-

* * *

**

A/N: _**I GOT A COLD**_! –sniffles and sneezes- Yucky… But, here's another chapter. My mom passed by when I was writing and she gave me a weird look when she saw the title of this chapter since I kept deleting and rewriting it…

* * *

It was mostly a silent ride in the car. Illenna kept her eyes fixed on the passing scenery outside the window most of the time. She would occasionally sneak a glance at Kohaku, who would be looking at her. He'd then blush slightly, and look out the window. She'd sigh almost inaudibly and turn her gaze back to the window. This happened a few times until…

"Illi, are you okay…?" Kohaku asked quietly, placing his hand on hers and squeezing it gently.

She turned to look at him again. "Yeah, I'm fine." Illenna forced a smile.

"Liar." Kohaku replied softly, almost instantly.

"Well…" Illenna snuck a glance at Sango, who's eyes were fixed on the road ahead, then lowered her voice to a whisper and leaned closer so that Kohaku could hear more clearly. "That Naraku person… He creeps me out… There's something seriously wrong with that guy…"

"Yeah, no kidding. My dad told me to stay away from him. He also said that…" Kohaku was almost inaudible. "He said that Naraku murdered his daughter, Kagura."

Illenna's now bluish grey eyes widened. _How can someone kill his or her own daughter…? Simple. You take a gun; point it at your daughter, then pull the trigger._ Illenna answered herself dryly.

"But don't worry," Kohaku whispered, grinning suddenly. "My mom wouldn't let him anywhere near me, let alone you. So we don't have to worry about him."

Illenna nodded slowly, realizing how close they were to each other. For a few seconds, they just gazed into each other's eyes. Then, starting to lean closer… As close as the seatbelts would allow–

"Now, now you two, no hanky panky." Sango chirped cheerily in a teasing tone from the driver's seat.

"Mom!" Kohaku groaned. He leaned back in his seat, glaring at the back of his mother's head.

Illenna leaned back in her seat as well, beginning to lose herself in her thoughts, momentarily forgetting that she and Kohaku were holding hands. _Illenna, you idiot! You can't have feelings for Kohaku! He's your best friend for god's sake! But…_ Illenna glanced over at the boy next to her. He was only a year older… And he was so sweet, kind, caring… and he was so cute…. warm dark blue eyes, and dark brown hair… _and he's holding your hand! _Illenna's cheeks were stained bright red, and she pulled her hand out of his. He looked over at her questioningly.

"Something the matter?"

Illenna shook her head and smiled reassuringly. The concern on Kohaku's face melted away and was replaced by a smile. "If you're sure."

"We're here, you two." Sango said with a slight smile on her face. Kohaku groaned again, and resorted to grabbing a handful of tissue and throwing it at her.

"Mom! Please!" Kohaku glared at her, and she just laughed. Illenna shook her head and got out of the car.

"I shouldn't go home yet, should I?" Illenna sighed. "Looking like this, my mom would know for sure that I know something."

"We'll get my mom to make something up." Kohaku said taking her by the hand and dragging her inside. "Dad we're home!"

"I'm aware of that, Kohaku." Miroku said from the couch. "It's still early, you should take Illenna out somewhere for a while."

"Oh, I get. You're horny and you want to get rid of us so you can have sex with mom." Kohaku said simply. "If you don't want us in the house while you two go at it, just say so."

Miroku's eyes widened and he threw a cushion at his son. "Kohaku! Get the hell out of the house and don't come back until your mother phones for you to come back!"

"Fine! Just don't blame me because you're horny and mom probably won't want to–"

"**_OUT_**!"

Illenna was the first to sprint out the door followed by Kohaku. The two collapsed on the front lawn laughing. For a while, the two just lay there; sprawled out on the grass, looking up at the darkening blue sky.

"I'm hungry." Illenna declared sitting up. Kohaku stood up and offered her his hand to help her up.

"Well then, we'll get something to eat." Kohaku said simply as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Kohaku, where are we going?" Illenna asked as she stopped to pick up a wild flower.

"Just a fast food restaurant." Kohaku replied snatching the flower from Illenna's grasp and tucking it behind her ear.

Illenna rolled her eyes, but smiled and left the flower in her hair. "You're so weird, Kohaku."

"Yeah, I know."

There was a long, awkward silence while they walked. Once they walked inside, Illenna heard Kohaku curse under his breath. She followed his gaze to see _**her.**_ Mayu. Kohaku's ex-girlfriend… Mayu and Illenna were never really on comfortable terms with each other. One of the reasons the two broke up.

"Kohaku, maybe we should leave–"

"No." Kohaku said quietly, yet firmly. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Well yeah, but it can wait…"

"No, Illi. We'll get you something to eat."

"But Mayu is here…"

Kohaku sighed. "So?"

"I just thought it would be uncomfortable to be here, let alone with me here as well…"

Kohaku looked her in the eyes. "Illi, she doesn't even know who you are right now, remember?"

Illenna blinked, then flushed red with embarrassment. "Oh… Right…"

"Besides, we're not together anymore. And I like someone else, now." Kohaku said once again in that quiet tone that usually made Illenna's heart skip a beat. But right then, he just confessed he liked someone… _He'd tell me… right…? He told me before…_

"Who…?" Illenna asked quietly as she followed him and waited in line beside him. Kohaku shrugged.

"It's a secret."

"Oh come on, Kohaku! I'm your best friend! Tell me!" Illenna groaned.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Kohaku smirked. Illenna pouted slightly.

"Kohaku. Tell me!" Illenna whined.

Kohaku then kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her. "It's you okay? So shut up."

Illenna flushed red, and leaned towards him. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling to herself. _He likes me…! _She shot a glance over to Mayu, who was with a group of her friends, staring at her and Kohaku with their mouths hanging open. _They're gonna swallow a lot of flies today…_ Illenna laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Kohaku asked softly.

"Mayu's face." Illenna grinned. Kohaku discreetly glanced over to Mayu and her 'fish friends'. This was turning out to be one of the best days of her life.

* * *

"Illi…?" Kohaku whispered.

"Hmmm…" Illenna lifted her head from its spot on Kohaku's chest. "What is it?"

The two were currently lying in the grassy field of a nearby park. Illenna was curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest, and Kohaku had his arms wrapped around her. _This is so extremely perfect… _Illenna sighed happily. _Why didn't you realize it before? You liked him. You've always liked him. And now that you think about it, it was obvious he likes you!_ Illenna was reviewing everything in her head.

"Illi, you're quiet… Is anything the matter?" Kohaku asked quietly.

"Just thinking…"

"Don't think too much. Unless you're thinking of me of course," he teased. "Then you can think for hours just about me."

"You're so full of yourself." Illenna smiled. "Just because you like me, doesn't necessarily mean I like you…"

Kohaku's grip around her loosened, and Illenna curled closer. "So…"

"Oh, you're so silly Kohaku. I was just kidding." Illenna said closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest again.

"So you really do like me in the same way I like you…?" Kohaku asked uncertainly.

"Yes of course." Illenna murmured. She felt him run his fingers through her hair.

Kohaku continued to run his fingers through Illenna's soft, silky hair. He was sure she had fallen asleep since her breathing had slowed slightly, and she wasn't squirming like she was before. He smiled. Illenna was always the one… He always wanted her…

Kohaku looked up at the sky. It was getting really dark, really fast…

"Illi, wake up…" Kohaku said tugging gently on her hair.

Illenna sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. "Hmm…? What is it?"

"We gotta go home now, stupid." He said kissing her on the forehead. He got up, and took hold of her hand.

Illenna groaned. "If I can make it past my mother like this, it'll be a miracle."

"Well, hope for one since we're only half a block away." Kohaku said pulling her closer.

"Ugh… I just hope Koga is either drunk, passed out, or dead." Illenna muttered. Kohaku laughed.

"Don't be too hard on him."

"I'll try. No guarantee though." Illenna smiled sweetly.

The two of them now stood at the front porch. Kohaku wrapped his arms around her waist, and Illenna's arms found their way around his neck.

"This is the goodnight part, isn't it?" Illenna teased.

"Yeah…" Both of them knew what they wanted to happen, but neither of them was certain if it should happen…

But it did. Illenna leaned forward, and so did Kohaku. She closed her eyes and felt Kohaku's lips on hers. Illenna's heart was racing. This was her first kiss… She opened her mouth slightly, and felt Kohaku's tongue slip into her mouth. She wasn't quite sure what to do, since she was new at this, but she wrestled his tongue with her own for a few minutes before pulling away.

They were both panting slightly, both blushing and smiling. "Uh, wow…" was all Kohaku managed to say.

Illenna smiled. "So, I should try to escape to my room now… I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kohaku pressed his lips on hers yet again for a brief moment. "Absolutely."

"Good." Illenna returned the favor, and kissed him. "Goodnight."

"Night." Kohaku said kissing her softly, yet again. Illenna laughed and pushed him away playfully.

"Go already!" Illenna teased. Kohaku smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

Illenna watched him leave, then walked into the house and crept up to her room and closed the door.

She jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly, then screamed into her pillow to muffle the sound. Kohaku was hers; she was Kohaku's. Illenna lay in bed for a while yet, just thinking of what had happened. Kohaku had kissed her… He had confessed that he had feelings for her… Just thinking about him now sent a shiver down her spine. It was all so wonderful… _Is this really love…? Or is this just infatuation? _Illenna wondered. _The hell with it. Whichever one it is, it's wonderful. No, its just Kohaku that makes it wonderful…

* * *

_

Awww… Cute little chapter, huh? Everyone was expecting it, so it happened! Whooo! I'm gonna go get something to eat now…


End file.
